


A bunch of Mumbo ships passing through the night.

by GimbleGamble



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Polyhermits - Freeform, and more - Freeform, headcanons, little snippets from their daily lives, oh my, persona shipping, soft, some posts from tumblr I cleaned up and added content to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: A collection of headcanons, drabbles, and oneshots revolving around the various flavours of Mumbo ships. Thank you to the lovely anons who dropped some asks on tumblr! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧MumSkall:"Him and Iskall love to push each other’s buttons, be it with light hearted teasing or pranks that may have gone wrong once or twice, they take it all in stride and somehow come out better friends. After all, a prank that’s supposed to end with both of them exploded by a bed in the nether is a completely normal bonding exercise."
Relationships: Docm77/MumboJumbo, Iskall85/MumboJumbo, Xisuma/MumboJumbo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86





	1. MumDoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Doc, I really do adore Doc, and him with Mumbo? *chef's kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know I said 3-5 days on tumblr but It's my birthday and I want to treat you guys with at least something (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ I know it isn't a new fic or anything but I'm still quite proud of it and all the stuff I added.

* * *

Doc is kinda like one of those hard caramel candies with a nice sweet and gooey center. He's tough and intimidating and he will point his trident at you for looking at him funny because he has a reputation to uphold goshdarnit. But he's also soft and caring and is basically a ride or die kinda guy. He will catch you when you run and jump towards him (even if he's holding coffees).

Doc's first impression of Mumbo was confusion in general. How was this man so graceful and yet so clumsy at the same time? Every move seemed smooth and calculated especially when making some large redstone monstrosity, but he can also trip on level ground and make a whole mess of himself. Hell, the first time Doc sees him trip and blush while working together basically started this whole snowball.

So he observed, catching himself staring at Mumbo whenever he was near.

He likes how animated Mumbo is one second and prim and proper the next. He likes the slight crinkling in the corner of Mumbo's eyes whenever he smiles. He especially likes the (alarmingly common) instances of Mumbo being flustered, blushing and stuttering because of one reason or another and Doc thinks to himself, he can do that, he can fluster the man and make his face glow red, he just doesn't think he's allowed to.

He resigned himself to liking Mumbo the same way someone would like to watch sunsets, gazing in awe at a healthy distance. Always respecting what he assumes is disinterest and not really having the common sense to maybe ask the guy first before coming to his own conclusions.

The moment the bomb drops that he is _actually_ allowed to (nay, encouraged even), a heavy weight lifts off his chest. But he reels it in first and he starts slow, still toeing that invisible line he drew himself. He does some tests (he’s thorough like that) of what he could and couldn’t do, what gets the best responses and he finds out, with absolute _delight_ , that it only takes a sly grin and an unspoken promise of what’s to come to get Mumbo blushing like a broken stoplight.

Mumbo likes Doc’s grin, a bit too much sometimes but that’s just how it goes, you know? The first time they met and Doc did his signature smirk while introducing himself, Mumbo felt like he'd been shot straight through the chest. He likes how protective Doc can get (there’s a special feeling in being pressed against someone’s chest while that someone threatens a whole gaggle of hostile mobs with a trident) and how serious and intimidating Doc usually is. But he likes it more when Doc’s tough guy act slips and he becomes overtaken by giggles when he does something unexpected enough to surprise the cyborg.

Out of the two of them the more affectionate one is Doc, in his own way, a sudden arm around Mumbo’s shoulder, around his waist, quick hugs, and quicker kisses. Recognising, at a glance, one of Mumbo’s shulkerboxes, absentmindedly left behind somewhere in the shopping district, returning it with next to no fanfare (ok maybe a little fanfare he _is_ Doc after all), and the inquiries about his day and his current projects just talking, listening, all that good stuff.

Not that Mumbo’s not affectionate, he’s just a bit more mild on the whole thing. Pats on the back, the slight intertwining of fingers while walking, playing with Doc’s hair, helping him tinker with his arm or his eye, troubleshooting some redstone problems together, more than that and he’d be a blushing mess for the next couple of hours.

When they're together there's a lot of staring, usually from Doc. It's something he never really grew out of, the staring, mapping Mumbo's face like he was afraid he'd go blind tomorrow. Mumbo rarely notices but when he does, Doc is prepared with a grin and a comment that'd get Mumbo to laugh or blush (bonus points for both at the same time). There are rare instances in the deep quiet of the night when their eyes would meet and Doc _wouldn't_ be prepared and Mumbo would see the look in his eyes and feel a tug deep in his chest, he'd cup Doc's face in his hands and Doc would lean into his touch.

Sometimes though it's Mumbo who's staring, because Doc has always been surprisingly expressive and he likes seeing the range of emotions on Doc's face whenever he regales him with stories from his past. He'd stare and let Doc's voice wash over him and he'd be filled with _adoration_ and the want to thread their fingers together, if done right, this could derail whatever Doc was saying and cause the faintest blush to appear on his cheek, a reversal Mumbo realized he could do, and does so every chance he gets.

* * *

Funnily enough, it was Mumbo who made the first move. Doc would've been one hundred percent content in pining from afar, only getting in a mood™ once every blue moon (actually once every three days but who's counting). It was the rest of the NHO, after a pretty calm sort-of reunion party in the middle of the half-houses, who sussed out exactly what was up and began putting together a movie-esque plan almost immediately.

It was a complicated Rube Goldberg inspired minecart ride courtesy of Etho with creative direction from Bdubs and Beef. A good amount of slime blocks, bubble elevators, a couple sticky pistons, and seven stacks of minecart rails later they somehow convinced Doc to go on a ride, unceremoniously dumping Mumbo (who they called over for a bit of a redstone chat and made him stand on top of a suspicious trap door) on his lap halfway through. It was supposed to end on a romantic candlelight dinner on a picturesque cliffside.

But of course like any old rom-com movie it all went haywire and flung both Doc and Mumbo into the ocean.

Oh Doc was absolutely furious, _**livid**_ even. There would've been hell to pay if Mumbo, high on adrenaline and _feelings_ , didn't just wrap his arms around Doc's neck and kissed the living daylights out of him, unknowingly saving the remaining NHO members from an untimely and very painful death.

As they pulled away from each other Doc looked like he was floating in pure bliss, completely and utterly speechless. Mumbo, absolutely mortified and deeply, _deeply_ embarrassed in letting his emotions run wild and unchecked, began to stutter out apologies, face resembling an induction stove in both color and intensity.

Doc put a stop to that immediately and kissed him some more, again and again until no words needed to be said. Mumbo was just grateful he didn't need to stutter through all that and wrapped his arms around Doc, hiding his face in the man's broad chest and listening as their hearts pounded together in sync.

In the distance three men share a relieved sigh and a three way fist bump.

* * *

An addendum I think is funny. Doc, secretly, has a cache of pictures stored in his left eye. Favourite moments and a top ten of blushes that he managed to provoke himself, it's his greatest treasure. Mumbo knows about this cache and just blushes every time he’s reminded (which adds another picture to the collection and so on and so forth).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ this format is a bit experimental and might be a bit confusing? I'll answer any questions about it though lol. But there are notes here for people who don't see my silly posts on Tumblr.
> 
> Like the tags on the original post the first bit is my general headcanons on the interactions between Doc and Mumbo, may it be in a polyhermits setting or solo MumDoc. The second bit came about when anon asked me how Doc and Mumbo got together, and while I generally write most of my stuff with a singular timeline in mind (the Gamble Extended Universe as I like to call it, privately, in my own head), it did get me to thinking on _how_ they'd get together in their little own world, so I enlisted the help of the NHO and boy did they deliver.
> 
> The next chapter to this is the MumSuma one but that may take a while still since I'm aiming to finish the spicy MumSuma first then another MumDoc one (if I actually manage to get it done anyways, that one is in unknown territory).
> 
> Ok that's all for today folks thanks for reading as always ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	2. MumSuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I'm still torn up about the Hexabee project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper sorry about the delay in sticky hands (;ŏ﹏ŏ), I offer this cleaned up MumSuma hc/drabble as an apology.

* * *

I write Xisuma with equal parts mischief and concern, add a little pinch of derp and we’re all set. He’ll mess with you and take great delight in doing so, but the moment you have a problem he’d drop everything and try to help you through it. He is, after all, one hell of an admin.

Xisuma likes working with others and being around his fellow hermits, he likes helping! Visiting and asking if they need anything or have any problems (he has a weekly schedule up in his base). It just usually ends up being a little gossip session though, since he _has_ done his dues to make sure everything runs nice and smooth in their world.

He first knew about Mumbo by the trail of large redstone machinery left in his wake. There was just something in the way his machines worked that piqued the admin’s interest. It didn’t take long for him to invite Mumbo on to the budding community he inherited and when he accepted said invitation, X was thrilled to have another redstoner on board, especially one as eccentric as Mumbo.

Not that Mumbo was going to deny the invitation anyway, he heard stories about their community (with varying degrees of validity but all were impressive nonetheless) and honestly, he was as excited as he was intimidated! But when he actually met Xisuma and got to know the admin all the tension just melted away, allowing him to feel comfortable enough to set out and do his own thing.

Xisuma sees Mumbo and he admires what he’s capable of. They had such different techniques in handling redstone that he’d like to work together a lot more to see if he could learn new things, maybe even share knowledge with each other? That’s where it all starts though, eh?

So maybe he plans a few projects with a collaboration with Mumbo in mind. It’s not his fault that Mumbo’s so fun to tease, it’s not his fault that he likes to hear Mumbo laugh at his jokes. But he does learn, and he does share knowledge and for a while he thinks that that’s the end of that.

It didn’t hit him until later, while visiting and chatting over tea and cookies, watching as Mumbo animatedly rambled on about the various mechanisms of some large contraption and suddenly he’s wondering how Mumbo would react if he kissed him out of the blue.

He stews on this for a while (a good long while), learning a bit more than he bargained for.

He learns that Mumbo’s eyebrows scrunch together quite adorably when he’s deep in thought, that whenever he’s presented with a challenging redstone puzzle he all but retreats into his own head and would be wholly disconnected from the world around him and that it isn’t recommended to talk to him about said redstone puzzle when he’s mid-flight, he then learns that Mumbo recovers quite quickly after hitting the side of a mountain face first, laughing so hysterically Xisuma couldn’t help but to join in.

In another place at another time in the heat of the moment, he learns that Mumbo’s hair is quite soft and that he blushes so fiercely you’d think he’s glowing, most importantly, he ends up learning that he _really_ likes kissing Mumbo.

To be fair Mumbo really likes being kissed by Xisuma as well. Even to the point where the admin reaching for the clasp of his helmet is enough to send his heart in a wild frenzy. Mumbo really likes their little chats over redstone and tea, even if it usually devolves into teasing and light-hearted banter. He loves spending time with the admin with how busy he usually is, hearing Xisuma’s voice and seeing him smile is enough to make his day.

When it comes to affection, it honestly depends on the situation. Most of the time it’s Xisuma with his surprise kisses and surprise hugs, sometimes even surprise cookies for that very much needed sugar hit in the middle of a difficult day.

Sometimes Xisuma would be stuck with a difficult problem concerning their world and Mumbo would be there with tea and a listening ear, offering a different perspective if need be, and still be there for celebratory hugs when it’s all finally resolved.

Then there are times when they’ve stretched themselves thin, awake for more hours than they should be, that they subconsciously seek each other out. They’d usually end up in Mumbo’s base (because he actually has a bedroom) and cuddle up under the blankets. Mumbo would make sure Xisuma’s helmet is off (because the admin can and will work while half asleep if you let him) and Xisuma would wrap his arms around Mumbo and won’t let go until morning.

* * *

It took awhile for things to fall into place. Xisuma brought Mumbo on for the Hexabee project and showed him the beginnings of the site.

Upon arrival he could see Mumbo immediately get to work, eyes scanning the available space and mapping up the basic structures they’d need. He didn’t even notice that he was staring until Mumbo waved a hand in front of his face.

Apparently Mumbo was asking him about possible dispenser configurations and how exactly they'd get the bees shipped in, but at this point in time his thoughts are far away from the project at hand, focussed solely on the hermit right in front of him. He’s been utterly and truly distracted and it’s all Mumbo’s fault.

X loved the giddiness Mumbo had when starting a new project. It showed very well with the look in the man’s eyes and the bounce in his step, even with how fast he was talking. It pulled at Xisuma’s chest in a way that used to elicit confusion but he only recently recognized as something a bit more dire.

Mumbo was talking again but this time his voice had a hint of concern, at this point X hadn’t really replied to anything he was saying and was rightly worried.

This finally snapped him out of his daze and he apologized but the concern didn’t really leave Mumbo’s features. The moment talks about rescheduling came about X moved without thinking. With how close Mumbo was it wasn’t all that difficult to swiftly remove his helmet and pull the architect in for a kiss.

There was a degree of panic when X fully realized what he just did, but the moment he felt Mumbo pull him in closer and the shy but hopeful look in his eyes when they pulled away from each other made him feel lighter than ever.

While they did end up abandoning the Hexabee project (and to a greater degree the world they’ve called their home for the longest time in recent memory) bees would always have a soft spot for both of them, so much so that the moment X showed Mumbo his new look the architect couldn’t help but laugh and shower the admin with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, again sorry about the delays with sticky hands, I tend to underestimate the work that needs to be done (I think this is also what happened with marketing strategies lol) but I think I'm 70 percent done! A couple more days and it'll finally be up and posted (hopefully). Honestly with the road map I've finished its gonna be _interesting_ to say the least. Theres so much honey involved even my keyboard is attracting ants.
> 
> How is everybody lately? I've been a bit distracted myself but I did like doing a bit of art recently. Oh and the writing is always a pleasant break from the daily grind, I just wish I could focus on it a bit more lol. 
> 
> Ok, I'm head empty right now, sorry for the short a/n. I'm on tumblr as well if you want to drop me a message or poke me into writing faster (that'll probably work right?) hope to see you all soon! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	3. MumSkall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd watch ten thousand end busting streams please I just need more Mumskall in my life

* * *

Ah Iskall, sturdy as his base and a personification of a beaming ray of sunshine that can light up any room with a snippet of his laughter. He’s cheerful, highly dependable, and his main hobby is doing good deeds for his fellow hermits (IskallMAN!!!).

The first time him and Mumbo met something just _clicked_. It was probably the easiest friendship they could’ve ever formed in the shortest amount of time. Their first ever conversation ended with a laughing fit and ever since then they were inseparable. Project after project, partnership after partnership spanning across multiple worlds and seasons, it just felt right y’know?

If you were to ask Iskall what he likes about Mumbo it would take quite a while to get through the list. Not that he’d say it right to Mumbo’s face mind you, no, that’s not how their dynamic _works_. But he’s sure Mumbo knows about all these anyways so there’s no reason to tell him face to face (...right?).

A couple of examples include: Messing with Mumbo to pull adorable frustrated noises from the man. Making him laugh so hard that whatever it is they’re doing comes to a standstill as they try to catch their breaths. The amused sparkle in Mumbo’s eyes whenever he presents another moustached creation to his fellow architect.

Speaking of, the fact that he sees Mumbo’s moustache everywhere is **strictly** for comedic purposes only (nothing else).

Well Mumbo does think that it’s funny, so much so that it’s been a running joke for what feels like forever. Iskall is consistent like that, and very comfortable to be around with, he just seems to subconsciously do little gestures to make sure he’s doing okay and he appreciates that side of him endlessly.

Him and Iskall _love_ to push each other’s buttons, be it with light hearted teasing or pranks that may have gone wrong once or twice, they take it all in stride and somehow come out better friends. After all, a prank that’s supposed to end with both of them exploded by a bed in the nether is a completely normal bonding exercise.

With Iskall’s bone crushing hugs that can ground Mumbo like no other and his tendency to just… lift Mumbo and swing him around whenever he deems it necessary, you’d think he wouldn’t be shy doing public displays of affection. He’s on the top of the leaderboard in Mumbo deliveries (where hermits would need to retrieve a sleeping Mumbo and deliver him back to his base [or really any comfortable surface]) and, more often than not, the first person to remind Mumbo that eating is a thing he needs to do fairly regularly to actively survive.

The thing is, he’s rarely able to initiate a kiss without being all red and bashful, a side effect of literal years of pining and repressing some emotions (he’s getting better about it don’t worry). He's still a bit miffed that Mumbo's not _as_ affected by it, usually taking lead with short and sweet kisses to the cheek and the forehead, even on the corner of his lips if Mumbo's feeling a little bit devious.

Mumbo’s just thankful it’s not him this time around, still he’d be lying if he says he doesn’t kiss Iskall just to fluster _him_ for a change.

* * *

They were honestly pretty comfortable with what they had going on, each keeping check any yearning feelings with the fear that grips long time friends who kinda, sorta, wanna be something a little bit more. And it would’ve stayed that way.

If it wasn’t for a new pair of eyes that took one quick glance and somehow instantly _knew_.

Grian was surprised to find out that the two weren’t a thing, to be fair they were pretty subtle, having had ample practice for years and it just seemed like everybody around them just accepted it as normal.

But oh no Grian was determined to have something happen as if his reputation depended on it. He just needed to decide who to approach first and given that he’d already formed a company with Mumbo the answer seemed really straightforward.

He picked Iskall.

The results of the civil war and a half truth was enough to convince Mumbo that the architechs needs someone like Iskall to balance out their group. If he didn’t already know how Mumbo felt about the swede the excited grin on the man’s face would’ve definitely tipped him off.

One fancy invitation and a pretty enthusiastic acceptance later, Grian got the gears rolling.

Grian didn’t ask outright, much to his credit, but he did ask all the right questions, allowing Iskall to consider actually confessing to their fellow architech. It did take a bit too long for his taste though, so a _little_ push was necessary.

When Grian sent both redstoners into their temporary storage area (all cramped and tastefully dark) to gather some materials and the iron door accidentally shut behind them (stone buttons amirite?) _and_ he forgot to add a button on the inside(my how forgetful of him)? Even he thought it was a bit too tropey.

But tropes do exist for a reason and the combination of the darkness, the sudden decrease of space between them, and the constant gentle nudging from Grian the past few days, were enough to spur _something_ from Iskall’s side.

A short and simple pick-up line.

And after literal years of uncertainty, sleepless nights, and pining... it worked! A short round of laughter later Mumbo lit up like glow-in-the-dark stars as Iskall pulled him close into one of his classic hugs that spoke volumes. Mumbo returned the hug and smiled as he felt the tension in the swede’s shoulders melt away.

They pulled back from each other, air thick with charged anticipation, Iskall leaned in slowly- only to be interrupted when Grian opened the door with a smug little grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time around (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ but I truly, truly love the Mumskall dynamic. The summary for this is sort of a joke with how well we're being fed with collabs from these two but!, we could still have more (. ❛ ω ❛.).
> 
> Getting back into the swing of things! Having a couple of WIPs is surprisingly inspiring. Also done a bit of stuff on tumblr, do check it out if you like a bit of Stress/False/Cleo in your life ( ꈍᴗꈍ).


End file.
